


Are those… eggs?

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Series: NSFW Bingo - 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A form of omegaverse, Begging, Eggs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lance's POV, M/M, Oviposition, Tentacles, Trust, birthday fic, kind of, more humor than was probably necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: “Oh, right. Well. She was part Manluary, and when those certain genes are present- a musth can occur.”“A must?”Regris blushed. “Musth- like a rut only yearly. It's where a Galra will feel the need to-”Lance waved his hands in front of him. “No! Please, for the love of whatever you hold sacred, Do. Not. Finish. That. Sentence.”Regris looked relieved to not have to explain that bit. His tail had started to gently curl and uncurl at the tip.





	Are those… eggs?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodthirstyMerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/gifts).



> For the slots:  
> Blindfold on My NSFW Bingo Card  
> Galra on My Keith Bingo Card  
> Trust on My Lance Bingo Card  
>  **HAPPY BELATED BIRFFDAY!**  
>  This is _also_ , by total coincidence, fitting right into begging for Kinktober. (aka the most productive little one-shot that could lmao)

Lance had dealt with a _lot_ dating Keith so far. First, it was the whole “ejecting himself into the void of space” thing when he got his lion… Which, yeah, technically was before they started dating, but just barely- so he counts it.

After that, there was the stuff with the Galra and the blades and his constant disappearing.

Luckily Red still had a good link to Keith and could keep him updated on his boyfriend.

Because his boyfriend  _sucked_ at doing so himself.

Not that Lance was upset- of course he wasn't. He was far too relaxed to get upset over something as simple as his boyfriend not telling him when he  _almost died._

Or, you know, grew ears. Which. Lance really didn't mind, but it would have been awesome to have a warning, you know?

Luckily, Red had his back. She warned him that Keith was sick and showing up with ears and a tail. Lance had met them in the hangar and Kolivan had directed him to talk to the younger blade- Regris if the tail was any indication. He wouldn't let Lance  _touch_ Keith.

“Why does Keith look like that?”

The blade scratched the back of his neck. “Well, his journey went better than expected. But-”

“How exactly is a complete change in appearance  _better than expected?_ ”

The mask disappeared- it was definitely Regris. “Well, he fully embraced his Galra nature during his journey.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, arms crossed in front of him.

“And, well, that would _normally_ be an excellent thing.”

_“But?”_

“But, his mother was not a full blood Galra. She only appears as such.”

Lance took a deep breath and tried to not explode. “I need more details.”

“Oh, right. Well. She was part Manluary, and when those certain genes are present- a musth can occur.”

“A must?”

Regris blushed. “Musth- like a rut only yearly. It's where a Galra will feel the need to-”

Lance waved his hands in front of him. “No! Please, for the love of whatever you hold sacred, _Do. Not. Finish. That. Sentence.”_

Regris looked relieved to not have to explain that bit. His tail had started to gently curl and uncurl at the tip.

“So. Keith is now…”

Regris nodded. “Early in his musth.”

“Please stop saying that.”

“It's only natural-”

Lance laughed. “Not for humans.”

Regris nodded. “Then it is a good thing Leader decided I was to come.”

Lance watched him move a few steps. “What do you mean by that?”

Regris paused. “He will need relief.”

“Excuse me, what?” Because  _really,_ that sounded like he meant-

Regris sighed. “He will need someone to… receive his affections.”

Lance walked around to his front. “You mean you're planning to go in there and fuck my boyfriend?’

“Well, no,” He looked at Lance, “I believe he will need it the other way around.”

“No. Absolutely not.”

Regris growled at Lance, his tail whipping side to side quickly.

“I have three older sisters and one of them is my twin. You'll have to try a _lot_ harder than that to intimidate me.”

“If you will not assist him, I will not see him suffer.”

“At what point did I say I wouldn't help him? And why do you think you have any right to see him at all like that?”

Regris backed off a step, his tail still swiping angrily at the floor. “I owe him a debt and you seemed against the idea.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “A _debt_ means you think you can sleep with him? That isn't how debt works, buddy.”

Regris tilted his head. “I understand that this is not the same as his saving my life, but-”

“Wait, wait. You think that because Keith dragged your ass out of a battleship, you _have_ to sleep with him? I promise that Keith wouldn't want you to feel like you had to do this! He'd never force someone like that.”

“It is not forcing. I am capable and have reason to help, so I will help.”

“Again, _no_ you won't.”

Regris went to walk past him again but Lance stepped in his way.

“You aren't going near him.”

“I won't let him suffer.”

“Neither will I! Excuse me if it takes me a few minutes to _adjust to the thought,_  dude!”

“Oh, okay then. Inform Kolivan I will be in the pod.”

Lance watched as he walked away, his tail back to the peaceful curl around his ankle that it usually was. He wondered if Keith's tail would be that easy to read.

At the thought of his boyfriend, Lance hurried off to check on him. He could hear Kolivan from a few doors down, which meant he was keeping the door open.

“Kit, I will not warn you again. That _stays on_ or you will be restrained.”

He couldn't hear Keith's full response, just a whine.

“I know, Kit. But we've all been there. Just a little longer.”

“You promised.”

Lance should feel bad pausing to listen, but he didn't get to see much of the blades around Keith it was nice to know they cared.

“Kit, you said that your mate is not used to this.”

“Boyfriend, not mate.”

He could hear the chuckle in Kolivan's response. “Right, boyfriend. The point stands. Now be a good kit and keep building. _He_ may not know the difference, but your instincts do.”

“If it's him.”

There was another chuckle. “Kit, I have no doubts that soon your little boyfriend will be coming along.” Kolivan’s head tilted back through the open door and he looked right at Lance. “And I'm sure he'll have already arranged to have one of the other paladins bringing food and water for the next few days.”

Lance blushed at being caught but pulled up his communicator and sent off a message to Hunk, giving a thumbs up to Kolivan who responded with a signal to wait. He could hear more shuffling inside the room and Kolivan mumbled a few things before sticking his head back out and nodding at Lance.

Lance walked in quickly finding Keith in the middle of a giant pile of stuff on the floor. Kolivan pressed him forward. “See, your little boyfriend is right on time. Now, enjoy your first nesting together.”

Lance looked over his shoulder. “Nesting?”

Kolivan just laughed as he walked away, the gentle hiss of the door shutting cutting off the sound. He turned back to Keith, and yeah. That was definitely a nest. And Keith was sitting there in just a pair of pants, staring at Lance- and his tail was  _definitely_ expressive.

His ears were flicking a bit, Lance couldn't tell if they were purple or black from where he stood.

“Keith?”

“Lance.” He held out his arms and Lance was quick to curl into him.

“So, Hunk will be by and send a message when he drops off food.”

Keith narrowed his eyes at the door.

“And he knows not to come in.”

Keith nodded and started to pull at Lance’s shirt, kissing his neck as soon as it was off. Lance started to giggle as soon as Keith got close. “They tickle!”

Keith pulled back and Lance realized his ears were just as expressive as his tail. Both were telling him that he had done the wrong thing.

“No, no. I’ll get used to it. Just like I got used to your mullet!”

He rubbed along Keith’s ears and they started to perk back up.

“Aw… I was hoping you would purr.”

Keith shoved him over and started to kiss his chest, nibbling at his nipples. Lance let the rest of his thoughts die as Keith kept moving down his abs and slipped the band of his sleep pants under his ass and started to lick and kiss along Lance’s erection.

Lance let him go for a bit but then pulled him up to kiss him again. “I thought you needed to be in me.”

Keith blushed and his ears flattened to his head, pulling away from Lance and curling in on himself.

“Hey, Keith, was he wrong? You know I don’t mind it either way…”

Keith mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“I’m not the same.”

Lance brushed over his ears with one hand and grabbed Keith’s wrist with the other. “I noticed, Keith. But I’m still here.”

“That’s not all.”

Lance smiled- as if anything would change his mind. Did he mention the whole _makes a magical space lion keep an eye on him_ part of their relationship? Lance was  _gone_ for Keith. Like- so far gone. He didn’t even bother flirting anymore with the Princess. _Or Shiro._  And like. Have you  _seen_ either of them? Even the _Pope_ would flirt with them.

“Keith, I trust you. Completely.” Keith still looked hesitant, and Lance reached into their drawer. “Would it help if I wore this?”

Keith nodded and Lance slipped on his sleep mask- it was a ridiculous one that Lance had found at the space mall the first time they stopped there. It had two donuts on it and the phrase “donut talk to me” on it.

It’s really a miracle that Keith was still hard as Lance slipped it on and grabbed at him. Lance happily kissed Keith again, laying over him and starting to press down on him and then he felt Keith’s crotch… groping him.

“Keith?”

Keith swore.

“Uh, okay. So _that_ changed.”

Keith nodded, moving to take off the blindfold now that he knew, but Lance stopped him. You only get a first chance to experience something like this once, he wasn’t about to do anything but feel.

“No, it can stay if you’re more comfortable.”

He could feel Keith shift around a bit before pulling him down for another kiss. Keith let Lance roll down against him a few times before he flipped them and kicked off his own pants. He slid Lance’s down the rest of the way and climbed up next to him.

He traced over some of the scarring on Lance’s side from the crystal’s explosion. He gently kissed some of the tips that wound around, smiling as Lance squirmed against him each time. He let his tongue trace each one until Lance whined.

“Please. Keith, do  _something_ else. I need-”

Keith wrapped a hand around Lance and stroked him slowly, teasing the head each stroke. “No, I think that _I’m_ the one who needs something, Lance.”

“Then get to it already.”

Keith laughed and straddled Lance’s thighs, leaning just enough to allow their cocks to touch. His instantly started to explore and Keith caught Lance’s hands from touching either of them. “Nope.”

Lance was going to die. Death by teasing. May his mother never know that he died whining like this. No, no. Never let Veronica know. She would be even worse. His reputation would be forever tarnished.

He heard a snicker. “Lance, I doubt Hunk would let your twin badmouth you if you died.”

Okay, so that wasn’t in his head. “She would still try, Keith. But let's not talk about my sister anymore.”

Keith leaned in and kissed Lance again, trying to ignore the donuts staring back at him.

He reached over to the drawer, grabbing their lube and sliding off to the side of Lance again, pressed Lance’s legs a bit farther apart. He drizzled the lube over his cock and spread it down, massaging but not pressing in just yet.

Lance kept trying to press against him and get Keith inside but Keith wouldn’t relent, leaving hickies along Lance’s neck and teasing him more.

“Keith, _please_ just get on with it already! For the love of fuck, your dick is massaging my hip and I want it inside of me already!”

“Well.” Keith pressed two fingers in. “Since you asked nicely.”

He was quick from that point on, his body finally pressing the urgency of his instincts once he had finally felt a part of him surrounded by Lance. He was thanking every star that existed that Lance was easy to prep- his fingers froze as he started to consider that maybe his body was pre-disposed to  _this._

“Keith, please, quiznak, don’t stop. Why did you stop? I will ask nicely as many times as you need. Please, please, please get inside of me, I can’t hold on much longer and I just want to feel that new writhing dick of yours inside of me.”

Lance was pretty sure he looked like he was the one dealing with the weird alien rut thing Regris had talked about but at this point, he didn’t much care. Quiznak, did he not care. He would beg for anything to get Keith inside of him as quickly as possible.

When they first got rocketed into space, he, Hunk and Pidge had talked one night about the scientific merits of sleeping with an alien and he was just now realizing one  _major_ thing they overlooked. Just how  _incredibly hot_ the experience would be.

Keith had always been able to easily hold Lance down, but now it was even easier for him. Or maybe Lance was so far into the fantasy of this that he didn’t struggle as much.

No, no. That is  _not_ the important part. “Keith, please. Please, I am so ready. Quiznak I have been ready. So ready. Please. Just. Fuck Keith. Please, fuck me. I’m plenty wet now. Just please get that inside of me!”

Keith let out a sound Lance hadn’t heard since the first few times they were together. _Yes,_ this is working. He took a deep breath and summoned the best whine that he could. “ _Keith_ I’m ready.” He pulled his leg as far as he could, earning another sound from Keith, who crawled over him and pressed Lance’s leg to his shoulder.

He wished that he could see Keith’s face right now, but the feeling of something sliding along his ass reminded him that this time was about feeling Keith’s new body, uninterrupted. He gently rubbed his fingers through Keith’s hair and along the base of his fluffy ears- which, again, Lance  _really didn’t mind._

Keith eased in and  _holy shit_ he was thicker than before. And now he was able to massage Lance’s prostate with painful precision. He was pretty sure he was babbling again, Keith was chuckling against his neck, ears flicking as Lance gasped under him.

It seemed like Keith didn’t have to do much anymore and, wow, who knew  _that_ would be so hot?

Yup, Lance was definitely sure that they missed a  _big_ plus to this whole alien sex thing. Because yeah, they barely started and he was barely holding back his orgasm. Keith shifted until he could stroke Lance, the added stimulation getting him off within a few minutes.

Keith growled against his neck, sinking his teeth into Lance’s bruised skin and starting to fill Lance with his cum.

And then something strange was pressing against Lance’s rim.

“Uh, Keith. Did, uh. Did they tell you anything else? Like maybe that you now have a knot?”

Keith pressed up and Lance figured he was probably looking at where he was still flush against Lance since he pulled back a little. “They didn’t. But, I don’t think-” he broke off into a loud moan.

He could feel more pressure pushing into him again. “Keith, holy shit. Is that another knot?”

“Not.” He took a deep breath. “A knot. I think- I think it might be eggs.”

“Eggs.”

“Uh, yeah.” another moan as the first ‘knot’ worked its way into Lance.

Yup, nope. That wasn’t a knot. His boyfriend was currently cumming eggs.

Keith tried to start a few more sentences but the eggs were ruining his focus. He collapsed over Lance, pressing all the way back in again and rocking slightly as he left Lance’s entire collar bruised then started to kiss him. Lance stopped counting after the third egg.

Because really? After the first one did it really matter?

Eventually, Keith stopped filling him with eggs and pushed up, gently pulling out and pulling off Lance’s eye mask. Lance immediately looked down at Keith and pouted.

“What?”

“Well, I was expecting something a little less… _that.”_

Keith looked down. He wasn’t sure what was so weird about it, he looked pretty normal still, it wasn’t like he had weird lumps everywhere.

“It just looks so… human.”

Keith blinked a few times before laughing, Lance following right behind until he curled up and accidentally pushed one of the eggs out. Without thinking, Keith picked it up- it wasn’t huge, about the size of a chicken egg, it was flexible in a way that made him think of jello, and it was a deep purple, just like his tail.

Keith gently lifted Lance and brought them to the shower, cleaning up Lance and smiling at the message from Hunk- they were all set for however long it took and Allura had moved to a peaceful sector for them.

He brought the food inside and curled up around Lance. It was going to be a long few days, but with Lance, he didn’t think he’d mind these new changes, even if the eggs were a little weird.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
>  So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
